Y si miento me tragaré mil agujas
by EasternHare
Summary: Después de que Ha Kyung la hiriera, la profesora Jung obligó a las dos chicas a descansar en la enfermería durante una hora. Kang Joo no quiere desperdiciar ese poco tiempo que la profesora les ha dado por nada en el mundo, y además Ha Kyung ha admitido que ella le gusta más que la universidad de Seúl. Kanjoo x Hakyung


**NA: la escena de la enfermería me supo a poco. Este fic estaba publicado con mi antigua cuenta, pero lo eliminé todo en un ataque de pérdida de identidad extraño que me dió. De todos modos me sigue gustando mucho esta historia. Kan Joo es a Ha kyung todo lo perfecto y adorable del universo.**

Kang Joo se giró hacia Ha Kyung con media sonrisa. Acababa de decirle que le gustaba más ella que la universidad S, aunque tuviera que ir a esa universidad le gustara o no.

Ha Kyung, con su forma ruda de actuar, sus secretos y su ligera actitud de superioridad frente al resto de alumnos de la clase. Todo hubiera sido tan fácil como si le hubiera pedido que dejara su puesto en el concurso de ensayos y no se hubieran peleado, pero tampoco hubiera tenido excusa alguna para estar compartiendo colchón con ella en la enfermería.

Se giró a mirarla, con su habitual cara de preocupación. "Ha Kyung, solo puede pensar en si irá o no irá a la universidad de Seúl, preferiría que tuviera más tiempo para pensar en mí" era lo que pasaba por su mente en aquel momento. Se inclinó hacia ella y le besó la mejilla superficialmente, notando como su corazón se aceleraba y su cara se teñía ligeramente de rojo.

— ¿Lee Kang Joo y si viene la profesora? — dijo la otra completamente sonrojada. Realmente no era que un beso en la mejilla fuera para tanto, pero si la profesora las veía dormir juntas también podía ser problemático.—

— Verá que nos hemos reconciliado — contestó la otra rodeándola con sus brazos —. No creo que a nadie le importe mucho, no es como si nuestra vida fuera un drama televisivo en el que mal interpretan nuestra amistad.

— ¿A esto le llamas amistad, Kang Joo? — Se incorporó en la cama dejándola sobre la almohada —. Vete a la otra cama, no quiero compartir este espacio más contigo.

— ¿Qué? ¿por qué? — se molestó la de cabello corto. Aunque en el fondo se sentía ligeramente agradada por la resuesta natural de Ha Kyung —. Pensaba que te gustaba Nam Soon, que conmigo solo jugabas para estar relajada antes de los exámenes...

La verdad era que los días antes de los exámenes a duras penas la había visto si no era en la biblioteca. Bufó mirando de reojo a la chica que había dicho aquello.

— Eso fue el semestre anterior — dijo con indignación —. Y así nos ha ido este, en que mis calificaciones han bajado tanto.

Kang Joo también se incorporó y miró de reojo a su amiga. Quería que volvieran a besarse como había sucedido el semestre anterior, y en primero, cada vez que Ha Kyung tenía algo de tiempo libre.

— ¿Song Ha Kyung, te gusta Go Nam Soon o no? — insistió. Era doloroso perder, pero no tendría mucho que hacer contra aquel chico, porque era un chico y porque además era alguien a quien apreciaba y admiraba.

— Nam Soon es un amigo — se limitó a decir, para después quedarse en silencio un momento pensando en ello. Él la había ayudado a sentir cierto orgullo hacia si misma y lo que era, le apreciaba, y le preocupaba lo que hiciera de su vida, pero no le gustaba. Kang Joo la miraba fija, seria, como si esperara que le contará algo más —. No me gusta como tú, y tampoco es tan inteligente.

Los labios de la otra chica dibujaron un semicirculo de sonrisa al oír aquello, haciendo un efecto espejo en los de Ha Kyung, que alargó su mano hacia el rostro de la otra. La condujo hacia sí, despacio, ya que vigilaba que nadie entrara por la puerta en aquel mismo momento, y la besó en los labios.

— Te he echado de menos — dijo cuando se separaron —, solo que tengo que ir a la universidad de Seúl sí o sí. Prometo que cuando esté allí nada podrá evitar que estemos juntas.

— ¿Lo prometes? — preguntó Kang Joo mordiéndose el labio y repasando los rasgos perfectos de Ha Kyung, que sonreía.

— Si miento me tragaré mil agujas — afirmó la del cabello largo, extendiendo su mano para hacer una promesa de meñique.

Kang Joo volvió a reír superficialmente. Aquella era su Song Ha Kyung, aunque solo lo fuera en privado, nadie lo supiera y toda su obsesión actual fuera conseguir ser lo que sus padres quisieran. Tenerla cerca le hacia creer que todo era posible. Colocó su mano junto a la de Ha Kyung, y terminaron aquel ritual de promesa que Kang Joo siempre llevaría en su mente. Probablemente ella nunca pudiera entrar en la universidad de Seúl, pero si tendría por siempre a Ha Kyung a su lado, y aunque no fuera tan lista como ella sus diferencias eran lo que las hacía tan perfectas la una para la otra.

— Tengo ganas de que estés en la universidad S, Ha Kyung — dijo volviéndose a meter bajo la manta y tirando de la chaqueta del uniforme de la otra con la mano que le había herido inintencionadamente rato atrás.

— Y yo de que por fin estemos juntas — añadió también volviendo a colocarse al lado de Kang Joo, pero se quedó girada en su dirección y fue ella quien la abrazó primero —. Es incómodo que peleemos tanto por tonterías, cuando te quiero tanto, Kang Joo.

La otra también se giró hacia Ha Kyung y la besó superficialmente de nuevo. Acarició su cara y su cabello con la mano herida, mientras la obervaba. Acababa de decir que la quería, ya no solo le gustaba, la quería. Sonrió y se apretó contra ella. Si solo tuvieran un poco más de tiempo para estar solas ellas dos.

— Cuando estés en la universidad de Seúl — afirmó metida en sus propios pensamientos —, podemos intentar vivir juntas.

La de cabello largo acarició a Kang Joo por encima de la chaqueta del uniforme escolar, y después trató de colocar su mano por debajo de la camisa de este. Kang Joo era tan suave y dulce siempre que Ha Kyung se sentía algo mal por ser siempre tan fría con ella incluida. Tal vez envidiaba la forma en que ella siempre era capaz de asumir las cosas como vinieran y luchar hasta el último momento sin deshacerse de su sonrisa.

— Espero que eso esté en tu plan de futuro, porque ya está en el mío — afirmó hundiendo su cara en el cuello de Kang Joo.


End file.
